


tomorrow, we bloom

by mossbranches



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossbranches/pseuds/mossbranches
Summary: Little by little, she began to speak to him, little by little, he started to reply.“Tomorrow.”Tomorrow for sure.





	tomorrow, we bloom

**Author's Note:**

> heya! havent posted a fic in a while and im not sure if ill keep this as is or if it’ll turn out to be something longer. we’ll see!!  
> i needed to get the soft merumugi out of my system.

“I can lift it, it’s fine!” Komugi gave the brooding man who was in clear disapproval an innocent, enthusiastic smile.

“ ** _No_**. You’ll just break the pot like last time and make a mess.” The soft faced woman sighed, it’s what she was expecting but it still made her a little upset.

“It’s your job to deal with purchases, mine, to do this.”  
Another sigh. “I know, I know.”

* * *

The tall man was named Meruem. When he first started working for her a few months back at this small flower shop, he barely ever uttered a word. It was irritating, having to guess when he was done with stocking by the lack of noise, but he always said one word to her when he was done for the day.

“ _Tomorrow_.”

It was a strange way to say goodbye, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

It was hard for Komugi to approach people, this man being no exception. She heard him work hard every day, lifting the plants and making sure they stayed in good shape until purchase. No, he didn’t talk much, but she heard him every day, hard at work. The clunk of pots onto shelves. The soft sound of water falling into soil. And the occasional but rare sigh. But most of all, he was always, always on time. One could even say he was more responsible than her, and she was the one who hired him. Well, that was quite obvious.

Yes, there was no doubt that he was an odd man, but she liked that about him. She was an odd woman.

She was a blind woman as well. An extremely intelligent woman. She had grown up neglected by people who only used her talent for their own gain. Which led her to remember why she worked at the shop full of beauty that she could not see.

Roses were her favorite. 

That spring when she was kicked out of the house… she remembered the tears that she felt rolling down her cheeks like big globs, but she also remembered the garden she passed while soaking her dress with salt water. She didn’t go outside much in that house, hardly ever.

But the smell of the roses, they were intoxicating. Not that of something artificial and cold, but new and clean.

That’s why her life was here now. This flower shop with her small living space on top, and this quiet yet caring man.

* * *

Little by little, she began to speak to him, little by little, he started to reply. Day after day, they exchanged a few or less questions. A Monday in particular she asked.

“Favorite flower?”

A pause.

“Wildflowers..”

‘But aren’t those just weeds?’ The dazed woman thought to herself, scratching the back of her head, allowing a bit of her tied up hair to come loose.

“May I ask why?”

“No one helps them bloom, yet they still do...”

That was the most Meruem had ever spoken to her, at the time, that Monday.

“I see.”

There was another long pause, Komugi dizzily fiddled with her hairdo for a brief second before he spoke again.

“A bit like you.”

“...”

They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the day.

Later, she heard the door creak open with the sound of a bell and a firm “ _Tomorrow_.”

It shut closed.

Komugi buried her pink face into her arms.

“Tomorrow for _sure_ …”


End file.
